Something a Little Extra
by Erailea Evenstar
Summary: It's Christmas and the gang is together in Miaka's world. Laughter and gifts are exchanged, but it seems that Chichiri has given something a little extra to some once special. ChirixOC


I don't own FY

Merry Christmas! Happy Holiday's!

And here is my Christmas fic for the year :) I was worried I wouldn't be able to get to it since I've been working all week and had to do Christmas shopping too. Gah! Lol. But I found time some how :)

Ah yes, a little…. warning shall we say- grab a tissue… there's no need to drool all over yourself while reading this.

* * *

**Something a Little Extra**

White dancers all flowed in their smooth motions as they traveled in their delicate waltz. Their movements were unique and it could be easily doubted that anyone could ever be able to copy them. Yet this did not matter. People still watched them in awe as they traveled freely in their blissful glamour.

There were countless numbers dancers in the seemingly endless stretch of space. They swayed back and forth so smoothly that even the greatest of ballet dances would be jealous of their natural skills. But what more could be expected from something sent from the heavens.

"Isn't the snow beautiful no da?" a man in his mid twenties with blue hair hung in a low ponytail asked from where he sat looking out the window, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. A smiling mask rested almost perfectly on his face, so much so that to anyone would think it was just his face.

"Hai," was the soft reply of a woman in her early twenties as she sat came to stand next to the table he sat upon. Her waist length blond hair was braided, a few stray hairs dangling in her face, as her gentle blue eyes gazed out the into the chilled night in an almost dazed fashion.

The blue haired man took off his mask, revealing a long scar that sealed his left eye shut and a reddish-brown eye that looked at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

"Hm?" She looked at him before giving a gentle smile and a nod. "I'm just tired. Please don't worry Chichiri."

With great ease the man came to stand next to the young woman, his tea now forgotten on the table he had just removed himself from. "Then let us retire," before another word could be said he had her in his arms bridal style.

"I'm sorry," the woman murmured as she rested her head against his shoulder. Chichiri looked down at her, but before he could ask she answered, "I'm such a nuisance."

"Nonsense," he replied soothingly as he carried her off to the bedroom. "Everyone's body gets ill every once and a while Nami."

She sighed, "but why now?"

"Sickness doesn't know the meaning of time," he half smiled. "Besides," he looked down at her softly, "You still have the rest of tonight to get better before this Christmas of yours."

Nami laughed softly, "Our Christmas you silly would-be monk."

"Would-be?" Chichiri quirked a brow as he entered the main bedroom. "Are you poking fun at me little Nami."

"I might just be," she yawned.

Smiling to himself he placed her carefully upon the soft king-sized bed before pulling the dark blue down comforter and deep red covers back enough to get her under them. She groaned softly as the warm blankets were placed over her and the softness of her pillow greeted her head. "I love this bed," she smiled as she snuggled into it.

"I think I should be offended by that comment," Chichiri mocked a pout as he moved around the bed.

"You should be," she smiled to herself.

Stripping off his shirt Chichiri climbed under the covers next to her. "In that case," he wrapped a strong arm around her, "I might just have to steal you away."

"Aww, but I'm so comfortable," she said softly, sleep already starting to make her eyelids heavy.

A soft moist feeling came to greet her neck and she could not help but smile. "I can do even better," he murmured softly in her ear with a faint smile, his hot breath tickling her skin. "Sleep well love."

A contented sigh was all he received from the woman in his arms, but that was all he needed to hear. Settling himself down he was quick to follow her into the realm of dreams where they could dance among the snow as it waltz down towards the ground in its ever elegant manner.

vvv

The soft, but somewhat annoying, rays from the sun crept through the window of the quaint bedroom the next morning. Its usual effects were turned minimal however as Chichiri mumbled something sleepily and flicked his wrist, a simple thing that closed the blinds without ever having been physically touched.

Mornings could be so bothersome sometimes.

A soft groan came from the woman who was now resting with her head on his chest. "What time is it?" she asked with a groan as she shifted closer to him.

"Feeling any better?" Chichiri asked with a small yawn.

"Worse," she groaned unhappily.

Sighing he gently took his love's arm from around his stomach, "Then it is time for tea."

"No tea," she moaned, not liking the fact that her warm, lovable pillow was about to leave, "Just Chichiri."

He gently rubbed her back for a moment before getting himself up and pulling the covers up to Nami's chin. "I'll be back soon," he told her softly as he bent down and kissed her forehead.

Sighing Nami pulled the covers over her head and rolled over. With a chuckle the blue hair man departed from the bedroom.

For the past week the young woman had been feeling ill, but it had never been anything serious enough to worry about. They both thought it was due to work induced stress and the chilling weather she was forced to stand in as they waited for their bus every morning. Either way she had been feeling horrible in the morning.

Chichiri was true to his word and was back in the room only a few minutes later with two cups of tea in his hand. Handing one to his love he smiled, "Drink up-"

"It's good for you," she finished as she sat up and took the cup, "I know." Shaking her head slightly to rid herself of the sudden nausea that had overcome she could not help but wonder when she would be back to health.

Chichiri yawned quietly and sat down next to her, sipping at his tea. "I could call Mitsukake and ask him to come over early."

Nami shook her head, "There's no need to bother him now. We're going to see him in a few hours anyway."

Nodding he let the subject drop. It had been a while since everyone had gotten together, just about a month if his memory served him correctly, and he looked forward to finally being able to see them again. Yet, despite this, he worried for his love. While nothing was serious it was not a good sign to be ill for so long, especially since there had yet to be a sign of getting better.

"Don't be so worrisome Chichiri," Nami smiled softly. Even though he had yet to say he was worried she could see it in his eye, the gaze of which was lost in the steam rising from his tea.

Before she could say anything else the phone rang. With a frown Chichiri got to his feet and walked to the dresser upon which the noisy machine rested. "Moshi Moshi," he said into it upon turning it on.

Two simple words made Nami aware of who was on the other end – "Oi, Chichiri!" Shaking her head she finished her tea and placed it on the bedside table.

"Ohayo Tasuki-kun," Chichiri greeted.

Getting up she tapped him on the shoulder, earning his attention long enough to let him know she was going to have a shower. He nodded and watched her leave as Tasuki started ranting in his ear, something to do with sake and a bar he had gone to the night before.

Nami yawned and started the water in the shower, allowing it to warm up as she wandered to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her skin was slightly paler that it should be and her hair was sticking out at all ends, but was otherwise tamed by her braid. It was nothing too out of the ordinary, yet she felt dreadful.

With a sigh she went about undoing her hair. It was a task that did not take much time and by the time she was finished the water was steaming. Quickly she stripped and slid back the glass door to adjust the water to a tolerable level before walking in.

She had just finished washing her hair when cold air teased her skin, a feeling that was quickly followed by two strong arms wrapping around her stomach region and a warm body being pressed up against her own.

"Hmm, water's warm," Chichiri said happily as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What did Tasuki want?"

"What does he always want?"

Nami chuckled at this, "To drag you out to a bar."

"He isn't going to win though," he chuckled in return.

She was about to make a comment when she felt his soft lips passing butterfly kisses up her neck. "It's steamy enough in here," she joked.

With a chuckle Chichiri turned her to face him, "And if I like steam baths?"

"You're in the wrong place," she smiled.

"Is that so?" He raised a brow as if to ask 'what if I want it to be.'

"Baka," was her amused answer. Chichiri only smirked as he leaned forward and planted a kiss upon her soft pink lips. When they broke apart she looked him in the eye with slight concern, "You might get sick as well now."

Chichiri pecked her on the cheek. "If I was worried about getting sick I would have been sleeping on the couch for the last week."

Nodding Nami offered a small smile. "Finish up on your shower," she told him as she carefully pulled herself out of his arms.

"Hai," Chichiri replied. He watched her exit and wrap a towel around both her body and her hair. On his face rested the same smile he had been using since he had first fallen in love with her just over a year ago. It was not a lustful smile in any way shape or form, nor was it a simple smile. It was one he thought he would never be able to achieve after having lost his fiancé years before, but something in Nami had brought the former him back into the light after so many years of hiding in the darkness.

Walking briskly back into their bedroom Nami pulled on a blue dress with embroidered snowflakes, but not before getting a smart bite from the chilling air. "That's the one problem with warm showers in winter," she muttered to herself.

Grabbing the towel around her hair she rubbed it back and forth to rid her hair of as much water as she could before taking it off and dropping it on the ground next to the one that had been around her body moments before.

She was halfway through brushing her hair out when Chichiri reentered the room, his towel tied loosely around his waist. Quietly he moved to the closet where Nami stood looking in the mirror and pulled out a pair of black khakis and a white dress shirt.

"They'll be here in two hours right?" Nami asked as her hands began working a French-braid into her long hair.

"Hai."

Those next two hours went easily enough. Together they set about doing a bit of last minute cleaning before preparing a breakfast large enough to feed everyone coming, including the bottomless pit of a stomach that belonged to their good friend Miaka.

On any other day some flour or other such harmless cooking supply would have been thrown playfully between them, but today they hadn't the time to do so and hope to have everything cleaned in time. So instead the two of them were careful and cleaned up any mess they made quickly after they made it.

There was a soft knock on the door not long after they finished cooking, alerting the couple that their friends had begun arriving. Wiping his hands off Chichiri moved to open the door. It turned out to be the redheaded young woman known as Miaka and her dark haired lover Tamahome, otherwise known as Taka.

"Merry Christmas," Miaka said cheerfully.

"To you as well," Chichiri replied before taking a step back to allow them in. Before he shut the door he caught a glimpse of something pink walking down the hall. "Ohayo Chiriko."

The young teenage boy smiled and waved, "Ohayo Chichiri-san."

Miaka looked around the apartment with an approving nod, "This place feels even more comfortable than the last time I was here."

"We try," Nami told her as she came out from the kitchen with a pot of tea and several cups on a tray. "There's no sense living where you aren't comfortable, right?"

"Hai," Miaka nodded before taking a seat on the couch against the wall.

Taka followed her example. "How have you been?"

"I will admit I've been better," Nami sighed. "But I've also felt worse."

"What's wrong?" Taka asked in concern as he jumped up and took the tray gently from her, undoubtedly thinking she was going to collapse at any moment with the hot liquid in her hands.

Nami brought her hands to chest level, palms facing him in a gesture that told him to calm down. "It's alright. I just haven't been feeling a hundred percent lately."

"Merry Christmas everyone," the handsome voice of the ex-emperor Hotohori greeted their ears.

"Merry Christmas Hotohori," Miaka chimed happily.

Taka said a quick greeting before casting Nami a weary look. Without any further delay he placed the tray of tea down on the table between the three couch's everyone would be sitting on in due time.

"You guy's have a beautiful tree," another voice greeted their ears. This one belonged to a violet haired man known as Nuriko.

"Ya out did yerselves," the ex bandit leader known as Tasuki said with a laugh as he came in with Nuriko.

Chichiri chuckled, "I have come to believe that it is rather hard to out do anything this time of year." This earned hearty laughs from all the friends, including the last man with short spiky black hair known as Mitsukake to walk in.

"Everyone here," Nuriko clasped his hands together happily. "It's been so long."

"Far too long," Chiriko said.

Everyone had a good excuse for this however- everyone was working with schedules that were all different from one another, the only exceptions being Miaka and Chiriko who attended school everyday. But, thankfully, it was Christmas and they all could be together once again.

Chichiri quietly shut the door and moved back into the kitchen to bring breakfast out. Nami had intended to follow but Taka stopped her. "I'll help him," he smiled softly, "have a seat."

Taking in a slow breath she nodded. She knew the teen only wanted to help, but he was a guest after all. Taking a seat next to Tasuki she knew it was not worth arguing over, especially on a day such as it was.

Together Taka and Chichiri brought out everything, though it required two trips, the last of which Nuriko jumped up to help. Breakfast consisted of pancakes, eggs and other foods Chichiri and most of the others had grown up eating in their world.

While the group ate they chatted happily, catching up on times they had missed and laughing at memories of the past, memories that went back before Nami had come into their lives. They made jokes on themselves and each other, but it was nothing to be taken offence of, it was all for fun and laughs.

The time soon came to exchange gifts, something that caused many thanks to be passed around and several laughs because of the inside jokes some gifts represented. Nami had given Chichiri prayer beads, ones from an actual monk shrine, having known that the ex-monk had lost his set on the journey from his world to this one. It was something that Chichiri was left speechless by. While he had left his monk-hood days behind him when he had fallen in love with Nami he still meditated and was able to use his seshi abilities when he desired.

After a few more gifts were switched Chichiri gave his gift to Nami. It was a gift that was to represent the past, present and future, a gift that is said to be woman's best friend – a platinum gold chain with three marvelously cut diamonds attached by their clasps hanging vertically upon it.

"Chichiri," she gasped, "it's beautiful."

Tasuki let out a burst of laughter. "Ya got 'er fancy jewelry. You'd think ya were lovers." Everyone smiled and shook their heads. They all knew the two were in fact lovers and had been married for almost a month now.

Taking the necklace from the box Chichiri clasped it around her neck. It dangled just below her collarbone, but was high enough to not be hidden from her dress.

"Merry Christmas," he kissed her cheek.

Within ten minutes all the presents had been opened, leaving the floor and table to be decorated with neatly folded paper that had once belonged around the gifts. It was after it was all done that Taka, Nuriko and Chichiri brought all the dishes back into the kitchen where upon the latter and Nami, through the protest of Taka, washed them.

The dishes were done rather quickly thanks to the invention known as the dishwasher, a machine Chichiri had taken quite sometime to get used to. As they sat back down with their friends Mitsukake gave Nami a glace before asking, "Are you alright?"

Nami knew right away that Taka had said something to the healer, but held no bitterness because of it. "I think I have a cold, but it's alright."

Mitsukake got up from his seat and came to kneel in from of her, "May I see?"

"Sure," she said with a nod. If anyone would know how to get her system back on track it would be the man before her.

After a few minutes the healer shook his head and stood. "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do for you Nami."

This caused some great concern in everyone. "Is it that serious?" Chichiri asked in worry.

Mitsukake chuckled, "Only if you think being a parent is serious."

It took several moments for this message to sink in, but when it did there was a union of, "What?"

Nami was shocked, "Wait! Wait. Hold on a second," she held out her hands as if to will time to pause where it was, "are you saying that I'm-"

"Pregnant," Mitsukake finished for her with a nod.

Tasuki gave the stunned Chichiri a swift slap on the back as he laughed, "You've been busy Chichiri."

Color spread across both Nami and Chichiri's faces at this comment and the latter found himself wishing he had his mask. "That would explain why I've been sick for the last week," Nami said more to herself than anyone else.

"Hai," Mitsukake nodded. "It's just morning sickness. Exhaustion at night explains why you feel ill then. All you need is rest and herbal tea."

Nami looked down at her stomach area as if expecting to see something abnormal, but silently she knew she was too early into term for any effects other than morning sickness to be present.

A gentle hand came to rest upon her stomach and she knew it belong to her love without even looking up. Wordlessly he let his thumb sway back and forth. It was stunning how much his life had changed since he had arrived within this world and even more stunning with how much it was continuing to change. After his first fiancé had died he had vowed to never fall in love again, yet he had, even harder than the first time, and was now a to-be father. It was simply amazing.

Nuriko grinned evilly, "You gave Nami a little extra for Christmas Chichiri."

"No," Nami smiled as she shook her head and looked up. "We gave each other something a little extra for Christmas."

* * *

Awww. Chichiri is going to be a father. And on top of that our favorite monk was both topless and nude in this fic. Woot. 

Hey! What did I say about that tissue? Lol. You're drooling XD

Hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

Thanks!

Merry Christmas! Happy Holiday's!


End file.
